Calm before the storm
by TwistingFury
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might of happened before the movie? Like how Bill and Jo hated Jonas, and How Jonas hated Bill and started his own team with corporate sponsors? This is a rewrite to my past story, 'All teamed up'. Rated T for mild language and possibly some minor romance scenes.
1. The Gang

**A/N: Hey guys! Twister is my all time favorite movie, so I decided to write this fanfiction that takes place before the events of the movie. As you all might know, I had written a story for Twister that was how I thought things would be like before the movie, It was called, ''All teamed up'' and has since then been deleted. The story you see before you is just like ''All teamed up'', only it has a better title and is completely rewritten. As with every fandom, people have theories, and I have my own, which like my old fanfiction, have stayed the same, so if you don't like my theories, PLEASE do NOT read this, as it might not be for your liking. This rewritten version of this fanfiction was also the idea from my boyfriend, dazombiekila on DA, so the credit goes to him also. It was based upon a role play that me and him did. Please enjoy this story. This Story also has POV'S in some chapters, but not all. ~ Twisting Fury**

Years after Jo's father had passed away from that F5 tornado, Jo Greene had been accepted to Oklahoma university, and was making her journey there. When she had arrived, a few other college students showed her around the campus, and they told her that tomorrow her classes would begin. Jo walked into her dorm room, it was small, but it would do. She knew that this career was very important to her, she would do anything to reach her goal.

''Whatever it takes.'' Jo started, ''I will make you proud, daddy.'' The next morning Jo got ready and she grabbed her various books, then she raced out of her dorm room. Many other girls around the campus didn't really like Jo. She wasn't much like the other girls, she would often find herself hanging out with the guys, and other girls who were a lot like her.

Jo didn't even expect it, or realize it, but one of the girls had made her trip, and her books landed all over the ground. All the girls giggled, walking off to class. Jo was about ready to pick up her books, when she felt another hand on top of hers.

''Let me help you with that.'' The male voice called. Jo looked into the grey - blue eyes of a guy with dark brown hair. ''Yeah... Sure! If you want.'' She told him, blushing a little. The man handed Jo her books, and then he asked her, ''So uh... Is it alright if I walk you to class?'' Jo smiled at him. ''Go right ahead! It's the least I could do, since you did help me.'' The two started to head towards class. ''I'm Bill Harding.'' He told Jo, reaching his hand out. Jo shook his hand. ''Nice to meet you Bill. I'm Jo Greene.'' When they got there, Dusty Davis leaped out of his desk, as he saw Bill lead Jo to her seat.

Dusty and Bill have been friends since way back. ''Whoa oh dude! Who's the lady friend who got here? Man, you work fast.'' He exclaimed. Bill shook his head, then he replied, ''Ah come on man, don't start that shit. I was only being a gentlemen, something you know absolutely nothing about.'' Bill took his seat right next to Jo, who was sitting behind a man wearing his cap backwards.

The meteorology professor told everyone to take their seats, and class began. ''Alright everyone. It is the first day of a new year, so I want everyone to find their partners who they will be studying with for the entire year.'' She continued, ''Today we are going to be talking about the components of weather, and near the end of class, you shall get with your partner and discuss about what you have just learned.''

Bill turned to Jo, ''Hey Jo, I was thinking that maybe you would like to be my study partner for the year?'' Jo nodded her head. ''Sounds good to me! I'd be glad to be your partner.'' Everyone had finally introduced themselves to each other, and soon class was over.

Jo walked ahead of everyone else towards the lunch room, but then Bill caught up to her, along with Dusty. ''Hey, Jo. Me and the gang was wondering if you would like to have lunch with us?'' He asked her. Jo turned to them, telling them, ''Sure! I'd be glad to. It's much better then sitting alone.''

They all walked towards a smaller table towards the back of the lunchroom. Jo sat across from Bill, Jonas sitting on the other side of Bill, along with his brother Jessie. Dusty sat on the other side of the table, tired as ever, with a plate full of burger. Jo was about to get up and buy her own lunch, but Bill had already gotten up, telling her to wait there.

She did what she was told. Bill came back with his own lunch, but he had another lunch. ''Here you go.'' He told Jo, giving her the brown bag which had a burger in it. Jo was surprised, but she took the lunch from him, and told him, ''Thank you. But you didn't really need to, I brought my own money.'' Bill smiled at her, ''Hey, No problem. It's the best I could do. You are new here, so I want you to know that you are apart of our gang here. We look out for one another. That's what friends are for.'' Jo smiled, shaking her head, and she chatted with her new friends until the bell rang for them to split up and head to their other classes.

Bill never left Jo's side that day either, and neither did anyone else. She walked with her friends between each and every class, soon the end of the day came, and Dusty left he campus first, Yelling, ''Alright! Later dude's! Talk to you guys tomorrow!'' Bill walked with Jo to her dorm. ''Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?'' Bill told her. Jo looked at him, ''Thanks for walking me to my dorm. See you Tomorrow Bill.'' Bill smiled at Jo, watching her go into her dorm. He thought to himself, Man was Jo one of the best woman that he has ever met!

**A/N: Yeah, This chapter is a little short, but I just wanted to end this chapter well. Next chapter I will try my hardest to make longer. Also, sorry if I made any of the characters OOC, I didn't intend on it, and I'm not a professional writer, so please cut me a little slack. ~ TwistingFury**


	2. The party

The next day Jo opened the door to her dorm, only to find Bill standing there waiting for her. He smiled at her. ''Hey Jo!'' Jo greeted him, ''Hey Bill. We can walk to class if you want.'' The two headed towards class only to be greeted by everyone else in Bill's gang.

Everyone took there seats, and the professor started her teaching. Jo listened to everything that she was saying, and her and Bill started to take notes. Behind Jo, Jonas sat, trying hard to focus on listening to the professor and taking notes. Hearing Dusty snore a little, Jonas nudged on his shoulder, saying, ''Hey Dusty, are you even paying attention? This stuff is important.'' Dusty woke up, half awake.

''Huh? Oh yeah dude, something about updrafts and downdrafts.'' He then fell back to sleep. Jonas sat there, glancing at the paper and pencil, but he also looked at Jo. Man was she beautiful! He had only known Jo for a day, but he already knew that Jo was an awesome person. He made sure that no one saw him taking peeks at her, as he didn't want to be embarrassed.

His wish came true, everyone in the class had heard a loud thud from Dusty's chair that had fell over, due to him sleeping in class. Dusty came to his senses, and he picked up his chair, acting causally as if nothing happened, despite hearing everyone in the class laughing at him. The professor approached Dusty. ''Mr. Davis, mind explaining to me how this happened? Did you even pay attention to our lecture?'' Dusty looked into the professor's eyes, telling her causally, ''It's the suck zone.'' She looked at him, and shook her head, ''The suck zone? really? This must be a figment of your active imagination.'' She huffed.

The class continued to laugh. ''No really, It's the point in which the twister... Sucks you up! That's the suck zone.'' The professor put her hand to her temple, annoyed, and she told everyone, ''Class dismissed! I'll see you all on Monday! Please be sure you study for the exam this weekend.'' Everyone got up, and Jo walked with her friends into the lunch room, sitting with them once again.

Dusty was exhausted a little, and had a giant plate of food, Jonas sat next to Dusty who was across from Jo. Like yesterday, Bill sat next to Jo, but he had left. Jo had no clue where he went, so she asked Dusty, ''Do you always get that much food?'' Dusty looked at her, ''Yeah man. A dudes got to eat.'' Bill had once again got Jo a lunch.

She didn't mind at all, but she told him that next time she would get her own lunch. Jonas stared at Jo, man was she amazing. He sighed and he put his head down on the table, in fear of him being seen, checking her out. Dusty nudged him, ''Yo, Jonas. Are you alright man?'' Jonas came to his senses, and he looked at Dusty puzzled, telling him. ''I'm fine. Just tired.'' Dusty replied, ''Oh, man, you need to try this. This will keep you wide awake, works with me.'' Dusty handed him a ice cold beer from under the table. ''Uh, Thanks man.'' He told his friend. Dusty was crazy... He thought, but everyone thought that about Dusty.

''Oh dudes, I was just thinking, how about I have a party, and all of you guys can come!'' Dusty told them. Everyone nodded, except Jo. ''I'd love to come! But the exam... and I have to study...'' Bill assured her, ''Don't worry about it Jo. The dust man always holds his parties on Saturdays, so you'll still have Sunday to study. So are you in?'' Jo smiled at him, ''Well, If I'll still have an extra day to study, then count me in!'' Dusty finished writing his address down, and he handed it to Bill. ''Sweet dudes!'' The end of the day came, and the party was tomorrow night. Bill walked Jo to her dorm. ''See you Tomorrow night Jo.'' He told her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. Jo blushed a little, then she turned to Bill. ''See you Tomorrow night Bill.'' She headed into her dorm.

Bill walked off, seeing Jonas in the distance. He approached him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Jonas looked at Bill, and he asked him,''Howdy Bill. Is everything alright?'' Bill sighed. ''Hey Jonas, are you alright man? It just seems that you might be a little Jealous that I hang out with Jo alot. I'm your friend, and I just wanted to make sure that everything is cool.''

Jonas was surprised at Bill's response. Him, Jonas Miller, Jealous? How could that be... He knew that both Jo and Bill were his friends, so how could he be possibly Jealous that out of all of them Bill spent the most time with Jo? Unless... No! He didn't like Jo in that way? Did he? He thought that Jo was beautiful, but he didn't want it to be anything more, but maybe he was wrong... Maybe he did, in fact, have feelings for Jo, and maybe it did bother him a bit.

After a minute of absolute silence, Jonas replied to Bill, ''I'm just fine Bill. There is nothing to worry about. Me Jealous? Hell no. I just like Jo as a friend, and I know you do to. I wouldn't be jealous in between two of my best friends, so everything is cool, trust me. I'm a part of the gang, remember?'' Bill nodded his head, and he told Jonas, ''Alright then. See you and the rest of the gang tomorrow Jonas. I trust you.''

Jonas watched Bill walk away, then his eyes narrowed. Why the hell would Bill ask him that? Was he on to something that he didn't know about? He walked away towards his dorm room, Thinking, What if he really did like Jo more then a friend? He needed the night to think about what Bill had asked him, wondering if any of what he asked him was true.

Tomorrow night came fast, and Jo was getting ready. She wanted to look her best. She wore her best T- shirt and grabbed her cap which her father had worn years ago. The hat was very special to her. She heard a knock on her door, and she went to open the door. There Bill was waiting for her, He looked his best too. Man, was he handsome... She thought. ''Hey Bill! You look great.'' She told him. Bill smiled, and replied, ''Hey Jo! You look amazing too. I was wondering if you would like to ride with me?'' Jo answered him, ''Or you could ride with me? It seems I never do enough.'' Bill nodded his head, and Jo drove off towards the address.

Dusty lived in a small farm house, but that was alright. Her and Bill walked up towards the door, and Dusty answered the door. ''Hey man! Glad you guys could make it, here, have a drink.'' He told them, handing them beer. Jo and Bill took the beer, and they sat down on the couch, chatting with Rabbit and Sanders, who had arrived before they did.

Jonas sat in the chair, thinking of what he could add to the conversation. His brother Jessie, sat on the other side of him, chatting with Dusty. Beltzer and Haynes got up and ordered pizza for the gang, and then everyone else hanged out outside, chatting with each other and hanging out until they came back with the Pizza. Jonas got up, and he started to walk around the yard, then he found Dusty by the pool, and he asked him if he could take a breather, as in walking around the neighborhood.

Jonas left the yard, and he started to walk down the road. His brother Jessie followed him. ''Hey bro, where are you going? This party is rocking awesome!'' Jonas turned to his brother, and he shook his head. ''Not now, Jessie. I need a moment to think. I just want to be left alone for a bit, can I even have a moment of piece before you screw it up?'' He huffed.

Jessie scoffed at his brother, ''Sounds fun.'' He said sarcastically. ''Whatever bro. But you are missing out.'' Jonas watched his brother head back towards the house, and Jonas continued his walk down the road. He would come back soon. He just needed to think... Then he'd know what to do... Or would he?

**A/N: I think I did a little bit better on this chapter. Again, sorry if I made some of the characters OCC, I'm trying my best, and I don't intend on any mess ups. I'm not a professional writer, and I love to write stories for fun. The next Chapter does switch to POV, Jona's point of view to be exact. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. For anyone wondering, Jessie is my FC, which is Jona's brother. Remember, If you don't like the theories I portray in this story, please stop reading this story and hit the back button, that's why it exists. Thank you!~ TwistingFury**


	3. The party has just begun

**Jona's POV:**

I walked farther down the road, hands in my pocket. I looked up, and saw towering Thunderheads in the distance, lightning flashing all around me. The thunder rolled through the Oklahoma skies. It made me wonder, things I couldn't even explain.

I thought about what Bill asked me yesterday, and I was starting to think that it was true, especially after seeing Jo at the party. What if I did like Jo more then just a friend? What problems would that cause if I did like her?

I mean, Beltzer and Haynes are dating, they are part of our gang, yet there is no problems about them being together. But what if Bill had feelings for Jo too, and liked her more then a friend?

That would be an issue. I mean, I do think Jo is beautiful, and I do know that I like her as a friend, but if it is true, and I do like her more then a friend, I need to know what I'm going to do. I walked towards a small pond, and I started to throw stones into the pond, seeing my own reflection in the pond.

I sat down. The storm was coming closer, and soon I would need to head back. While I was sitting, I couldn't take my mind off of her. I smiled to myself, then I stopped, and my eyes grew wide.

It was true! Bill was right! Maybe I was a little jealous of him hanging out with her a lot, because I liked her more then a friend! My jealously wasn't bad enough to ruin all of our friendships, as I was quiet about it. I do have feelings for Jo, I'm just wondering if she feel's the same. I really should make my move... But how? I might give it a little while to tell her, I mean, I've only known her for about 2 days.

I got up, and started to head back towards Dusty's house, where my brother, Jessie, let me back inside the house. ''Sounds like you had a fun walk.'' He told me, Sarcastically. I answered him, Annoyed with how he always uses sarcasm with me.''Really, Jessie? You just had to be sarcastic...'' I rolled my eyes at him.

Brothers... I thought. ''Ah come on, Bro... You really need to learn how take sarcasm.'' He told me. The pizza arrived, and I sat down next to Sanders. We could hear the raging storm approach in the distance. It was just a small thunderstorm. ''Oh yeah, Dudes, I forgot to tell you guys that some of you guys might have to share a room or sleep on the couch.'' Dusty told us.

''Sounds fine by me.'' I told him. Dusty walked over to the CD player, and he turned on the music. Music started to blast out of the speakers, and I heard him tell everyone, ''Alright, Time to take this party to the next level, Haha!''

I thought to myself, and I looked at Jo in the distance. This was my chance! ''Come on Jonas.'' I told myself. ''Make your move.'' I started to walk over to her, seeing colorful lights flash around me, due to the disco ball that was attached to the ceiling. I took a deep breath and I gulped. My heart raced out of my chest.

''Uh... Hey Jo. I was wondering if you would like to have this dance?'' I asked her shyly, reaching my hand out to her. Before she responded, I heard and saw Bill. ''Hey Jo, Can I have this dance?'' Jo nodded, and she took his hand. She turned to me.

''Aw, Sorry Jonas. I'd love to, but Bill asked me to dance with him. Maybe after?'' I nodded her an ok, and then Bill told me, ''Sorry Jonas. I hope you don't mind if I steal her from you for a second.'' I nodded at him and told him, ''No, It's completely alright. I don't mind at all.'' I lied to Bill. I did mind, and it did bother me... I was just about to have a dance with Jo, but I was too late... I sat down and grabbed a beer. Maybe a drink would calm me down.

''Dammit!'' I said to myself quietly. ''I was too fucking late!'' I watched everyone else dance in the distance, I felt left out... If only Bill hadn't came in and ruined everything, I could of been there in his place instead of him, dancing with Jo. I watched Jo dance with Bill, Damn was she an awesome dancer! I was mesmerized by her moves. Jo and Bill continued to dance for awhile, but Unfortunately, I never did get to dance with Jo.

I drank quite a few beers, and I decided that it was time for me to quit for the night. Rabbit Approached me. ''Hey Jonas. How come you weren't on the dance floor? It was so fun!'' He told me. I sighed, telling him. ''Hey. I'm sorry, I just didn't feel in the mood to dance.'' Rabbit started to head back to the dance floor.

''Alright. But you're missing out.'' He told me. Everyone else continued to dance for a little while longer, and I was getting kinda sleepy. To be honest, I think that everyone was starting to get a little drunk, thanks to Dusty.

I looked on my watch. It was 12:00 AM. I walked towards Jo, I was going to ask her if she would share the last room that was left, otherwise I'd sleep on the couch. I needed to try and make my move again.

But before I could say anything, there was Bill again. I heard what he asked her, ''Hey Jo. I was wondering if you wanted to share the last available room that is left with me?'' Damn It Bill! I thought to myself. That was just what I was going to ask her, but you beat me to it. Jo smiled at him, ''Sure! That would be perfect.'' I walked off, and I sat on the chair, next to my brother. ''Hey Bro!'' He greeted. ''Hey Jessie.'' I replied.

''Some party huh? It was so amazing! Best party that I ever had been too.'' Jessie exclaimed. I looked at my brother. ''Yeah.'' I sighed. ''Well, Night Brother. I'm heading to bed. '' He told me, yawning loudly. Soon, I was pretty much the only one up, Besides Rabbit and Dusty. They watched scary movies, and I joined them. We were watching _Jurassic Park. _I looked at my watch again, and now it read, 4:55 AM. I couldn't sleep at all that night. All of the sudden I heard the wind howl outside, Rain hit the window hard, and saw flashes of lightning... Oh no! Was there a stronger storm that was approaching?...

**A/N: I'm not good at POV's so sorry if things are off, and also, sorry if some characters are OOC, I don't intend on making them that way. I'm not a professional writer, I write stories for fun. Looks like things are starting to heat up. ~ TwistingFury**


End file.
